


“It’s too early for this.”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hand Jobs, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	“It’s too early for this.”

“It’s too early for this.” Magnus groan detangling himself from Alec to reach over and slam his hand onto the alarm clock that was filling the room with a loud beeping noise. The body behind him pulled the covers over his head, making a noise of complaint. Magnus rubbed his eyes, trying to rid them of sleep.

“Come on. Get up” Magnus said, reaching back to give Alec a smack on the ass.

“No. Leave me alone you demon.” Alec complained, moving deeper under the covers. 

“No can do sorry. I have clients today.” Magnus said reaching into the bedside table to grab his planner. Alec groaned, popping his head out from the covers.

“and that concerns me how?” He said, eyeing Magnus with confusion. 

Magnus closed his planner and rolled himself on top of Alec. Alec’s hand coming to rest on his hips.

“It doesn’t, but if you stay in bed, I’ll want to stay with you and that can’t happen.” Magnus said reaching up to flatten Alec’s bed hair.

Alec smirked, “and would you staying be a bad thing?” Alec asked while rolling them over so he was now on top. It was now that Magnus noticed that Alec was not longer wearing his pants.

“What do we have here?” He asked, running his hands down Alec’s back to cup his ass, finger tips tracing the soft warm skin. Alec groaned bringing his lips to Magnus’s neck, sucking a purple mark onto the skin.

“Stay in bed” Alec mumbled into the warlock’s neck, his tongue teasing out to taste Magnus’s skin. 

“Alec..” Magnus groaned as Alec’s teeth bit into his neck. 

“Please.” Alec said, one of his hands moving lower to rub against Magnus’s lower stomach, “Just a few minutes.” Alec’s hand slipping down into Magnus’s pants, surrounding his now flushed cock. Magnus’s hip moved up to thrust into Alec’s hand, a whine coming from his mouth.

“Baby” He said with a moan as Alec’s hand picked up speed. 

“I got you” Alec said moving to straddle Magnus, his hand not breaking tempo. Alec’s had as becoming wet with precum, as his hand picked up speed, the slick slide sending Magnus’s eyes rolling back into his head. Alec leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, their tongues meeting a in a dance. A few moments later Magnus came with a cry, this body going still as he rode out his high. 

“I guess I could move some people around” Magnus moaned into Alec’s neck, his teeth nipping at the now blushing skin, reaching down he pulled the blankets up over both their heads and wrapped his legs around Alec.


End file.
